The Friendly Demonic Vampires
by Bunnyloversunite
Summary: This is the story of a seventeen year old girl named Victoria who is the first person in a thousand years to see a vampire. And befriend them!
1. INTRO

3RD PERSON P.O.V.

Hundreds of years ago vampires roamed the land striking fear into the hearts of man. Then one day it all changed. The people of the villages rebelled against the covens and wiped them all out. Or so they thought.

But in an old castle hidden deep in the forest where nobody goes. There lives the last coven of vampires. A family of five vampires, The mom Viviana, The dad Vayn, and their three sons. The oldest is Victor, the middle child is Vincent, and the youngest child Vixen.

This is the story of a seventeen year old girl named Victoria who was the first person in a thousand years too see a vampire. And befriend them!


	2. The Mate?

On a cold snowy day in January seventeen year old Victoria and her three month old lab puppy were walking in the forest on their way to a book convention a few villages over. She came to a fork in the path and picked the one that lead into a darker part of the forest. She walked on for about an hour before she decide she had took the wrong path. She went to turn back when a pack of hungry looking wolves walked out of the bushes. Victoria picked up her puppy and took off running down the path.

The wolves were approaching her fast. Victoria burst through a set of bushes and wasn't paying attention to where she was putting her feet and she fell down a semi steep short clif. She hit her head on several rocks on the way down. When she landed on the bottom her vision was blurry and she couldn't move because her body was filled with pain. Just as she was about to pass out she saw five figures standing above her. Her puppy was sitting beside her barking at the mysterious figures.

VINCENT'S POV

I was out hunting for dinner with my parents and two younger brothers. I had just killed a large buck and was drinking it's blood while the rest of my family had caught animals ranging from deer, wolves, mountain lions, bears, and other wild animals. We had all just finished and were on our way back to the castle when I heard a scream coming from the cliff side. I got the attention of the rest of my family and we went to see what was going on. When we got there we saw a girl about seventeen passed out at the bottom of a cliff with wolves surrounding her.

We went over to her and scared off the wolves. After all the wolves were I looked down and sawn that her clothes had tears on the arms and legs and she had blood running down her temple. There was a little dog sitting beside her. It kept barking at us for no reason. I bent down to get a closer look at the girl. I brushed her hair out of her face and she looked so beautiful. I picked her up and turned towards my family. They gave me confused looks but didn't say anything about it. Vixen picked up the dog and we went back to the castle.

When we got back to the castle I carried her up to one of the guest rooms and laid her down on the bed. Vixen came in behind me and put the dog next to her and it curled up into her side. I walked out of the room and downstairs to be met by mom and dad. I looked around and saw that the other two boys weren't in the room but I could sense them near by. They must be trying to eavesdrop.

"Why did you bring her here. She's human it's dangerous for both her and us if she stays here." Mother said she's always the sensible one. "I felt drawn to her somehow like once I saw her I never wanted her to leave my sight again. I feel like I need her." I told them. "Do you think she's your mate?" Father asked. I got a really serious look on my face and looked him straight in the eye. "I don't think she's my mate I know she's my mate." and with that said I went back to the room I put the girl in. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. I hope she accepts us and isn't like the rest of the humans out there. She would be the perfect mate. I can't wait to get to know her. I will protect her from my family I hope that Victor doesn't try anything I know he's going to be upset. It's hard to tell about Vixen yet but I hope he doesn't do anything either.

VICTOR'S POV

I can't believe he found his mate before me. I'm the older brother she should be my mate. I'm a hundred and twenty five I should of found my mate seven years ago and here he is finding his mate on the day of his hundred and eighteenth birthday. It's not fair Why does he get everything. He always had the biggest room, he always is able to find the best prey, he can go out in public because he looks more human the the rest of us, and now he gets his mate before me how is that fair at all in anyway.

VAYN'S POV

It's so unusual to a human mate in this day an age I wonder what's different about her. She's a pretty looking young lady and I'm glad the Vincent found his mate but I have a feeling this isn't going to sit well with Victor and Vixen hasn't learned how to control his powers yet he might scare her off. I pray that Vincent has the strength to deal with this because the isn't going to be an easy task for him to accomplish. It never is when humans are involved.


	3. Strange places and New people

VICTORIA'S POV

I rolled over when the light started streaming through the curtains. I felt the bed under me shift and then the light was gone. Wait a minute bed disappearing lights where am I?! I shot up in the bed that just so happened to in a corner and that I cowered into. I looked around and saw that I was on a queen size four post bed with deep red silk sheets and a really nice deep red wool blanket on it, the room itself was made of stone bricks, with a beautiful open fireplace in from of the bed, and to the left of the bed was a floor to ceiling window and there was a tall boy standing next to the window shutting the heavy drapes. I started shivering and I wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or because of the fear. I also started registering pain all over my body and my head was pounding like it had been stepped on by an elephant. I tried to ignore the pain as much as I could so I wouldn't let the weakness on to the stranger in the room.

I must've made a noise of some kind because the next thing I knew the guy was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me. He wasn't bad looking but he still scared me. "W-why am I-I h-h-here?" I asked trying to keep the stutter out of my voice but I failed tremendously. "My family and I found you in the forest being attacked by by a pack of wolves but you had been knocked unconscious so we saved you and brought you here." He had told me with what looked like concern in his eyes. "Wh-where's m-my dog?" I asked again with the stupid stutter. "We brought him here with you but when he woke up he got restless and I didn't want him to aggravate your injuries so my younger brother Vixen took him down stairs and is keeping an eye on him. Before I forget my name is Vincent. What is your name?" He responded and I haven't sensed any threat from him so I relaxed my hunched tense posture and was able to get the stuttering to stop. "My name is Victoria thank you for saving me." I said and then winced when the pounding in my head returned.

He picked up a glass of water and two white pills off the table beside the bed and handed them to me. I took them and gave him a sceptical look. "It's asprin to help with the headache and the pain from the other injuries. We bandaged up all the major injuries and the rest were just scrapes and bruises." He said. I swallowed the water and pills then handed the glass back to him. I was going to say something else when my stomach decide to growl. He looked at me with a smirk on his face and my face was bright red from embarrassment. "Is someone hungry?" he asked me in a baby voice which made my face even redder. I nodded my head anyway and he lead down a bunch of winding twisting hallways. Eventually we came to a big room with a long table with four people sitting at it. Three guys and a girl. Before I could do anything else something small bundled into my legs. I looked down and saw my little Butterscotch. I picked him up and he started licking my face I laughed a little bit and then I sat down in the chair that Vincent had pulled out for me.

We all started eating in an uncomfortable silence. Vincent must have picked up on it because he said. "Victoria this is my family the boy sitting next to you is my younger brother Vixen (he looks 10 but he's a hundred and ten.), The guy next to me is my older brother Victor, and the two people sitting at the head of the table are my parents Vayn, and Viviana." I looked around at all of them Vayn and Viviana had caring smiles on their faces, Vixen had a smile that showed of his childlike excitement, and Victor had a look like a brooding teenager that got turned down by the girl he had a crush on which was funny because he looked to be in his twenties. "Hi i'm Victoria it's nice to meet you and thank you all for saving me from those wolves." I said with what I hoped was a friendly smile. I continued to eat with a promise from Vincent that he was going to take me to the library that they had in the house. He said he wanted to talk to me about some thing I wonder what about.

After we finished eating Vincent lead me and butterscotch to the library. When we walked in I was shocked it was a massive room full of bookshelves and had a very comfortable seating area in front of a massive fireplace. Seeing the fireplace made me realise how cold I was. I shivered a little bit. "Are you cold? If you are I can start a fire for you." He said. I nodded a little bit and he set me me down in the closest chair to the fireplace and started a fire for me. Once the fire was going well he sat down in the chair in front of mine and we just kind of studied each other for a minute. He had raven black hair, stunning blue eyes with a hint of what looked like red hidden in them, he had a pale complexion. He was wearing a tight fitting long sleeve shirt that showed off his muscles and jeans. My eyes traveled back up to his face as his slowly did the same thing. I once again noticed the pale complexion he had and I remembered the rest of his family had the same complexion.

"Victoria we need to talk about something." Vincent said in a serious tone successfully pulling me out of my thoughts. The next thing he said had me freezing in my spot and everything went black.

AN: Incase I haven't mentioned this before the story is set in present day times so it's not like there in the time of knight and dragons. If you have any other questions about my story please comment or PM me I enjoy hearing what you guys have to say about my stories. Thank you for reading.

Bunnyloversunite


End file.
